Sakumo Hatake
}} | image name = 03 naruto.jpg | image size = 250px | image caption = | image = Sakumo Hatake | float = right | ref = }} | english = }} , also known as , is the father of Kakashi Hatake. Background Sakumo came from a clan well-known for its uniquely powerful chakra, a trait which he held stronger than any other clan member with the possible exception of his son. According to the Fourth Hokage, the legendary White Fang had a reputation that were equal to the Sannin. But, he fell into disgrace after botching a mission that caused Konohagakure to suffer great losses. Despite knowing how critically important completing the mission was, Sakumo chose the lives of his comrades over the success of the mission. He failed the mission and was discredited by both Konoha and the very same teammates he rescued. Dishonored, Sakumo fell into a deep depression, as well as a drop in his skills. Eventually, he committed suicide, which caused Kakashi to lead the first years of his life strictly according to the Ninja Code. Appearance Repeatedly, Sakumo's appearance has been compared to that of Kakashi, albeit without the Sharingan or the mask. He possesses the same style and colored hair with the addition of a long ponytail. His facial features are more distinguished compared to Kakashi's visible ones. Personality Sakumo was a very kind and loyal man. Despite his tremendous fame and power as a ninja, he was a very humble man with a deep love for his family. His powers and kindness made his only son Kakashi truly look up to and idolise him. He had a deep devotion to his country and an even greater commitment to his allies and loved ones to the point he would put their well-being before anything else. His commitment was so great that he would sacrifice the completion of a mission in order to save his teammates which led to him being a public figure of hate and ridicule.hjlkjnljn,m,n Part I Kakashi Gaiden During Team Minato's mission to destroy a crucial bridge, Minato explained to Obito about Sakumo and why Kakashi was how he was. After better understanding Kakashi, Obito felt sorry for Kakashi, who seemed compelled to restore honor to the Hatake clan. When their teammate Rin was captured by Stone ninja and Kakashi was determined to complete the mission rather than save Rin, Obito shocked Kakashi by revealing he knew about Sakumo, and even stated he agreed with Sakumo's decision. Obito was able to help Kakashi see even if Sakumo completed the mission, he would never be able to live with himself knowing he let his precious friends die. This compelled Kakashi to help Obito save Rin.But he was really gay Part II Rescue Gaara arc When Kakashi and his team arrive in Sunagakure, he is instantly attacked by Chiyo who mistakes him for his father. It is implied that Sakumo killed Chiyo's son and her daughter-in-law, during the war with the country. Pain Invasion arc During the battle against Pain, as Kakashi feels himself losing strength and consciousness, Kakashi finds himself in an area of darkness, where Sakumo meets up with his son to talk of his life. Abilities Like his son, Sakumo was a gifted shinobi praised for his talents in the ninja arts even by the likes of Minato Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage. In battle, Sakumo was a truly powerful shinobi, his prowess at least rivaling that of the Sannin. The mere idea of facing Sakumo brought fear to enemies, as shown from the reaction of an Iwagakure shinobi initially believing Kakashi to be his father. Like the rest of his clan, he had a unique chakra that was infamously strong and adaptive but much stronger than any other clan member except for maybe Kakashi. His primary weapon during battle was tanto called the White Light Chakra Sabre that when put in culmination with his already powerful chakra, enhances the strength of his chakra to the point it emitted a trail of white light from the blade when swung, earning him the nickname "Konoha's White Fang". After he died, he left his tanto for Kakashi, which was later on cut in half when Kakashi fought an Iwagakure shinobi. Trivia * Due to his close resemblance to his father, Kakashi's mouth, which has not yet been revealed, may be the same as his fathers as shown in the picture above. * He is similar to Naruto's father, the Fourth Hokage. Both were respected and feared throughout the world, both had nearly identical resemblances with their sons and both did something of significant importance to drastically change their sons attitude much later in life. (Sakumo chose his teammates over the mission which cost the village a heavy defeat and committed suicide because of disgrace. This causes Kakashi to be very strict regarding the priorities of a ninja until he finally softens up after the death of Obito and sees the flawed logic and reasoning behind being too cold hearted, which actually limits your potential as a Ninja. Minato, the Fourth Hokage, similarly gave his life to seal the Nine-Tailed Fox inside Naruto which causes Naruto to be alone for most of his life due from being ostracized by the other villagers. This turns him into a mischievous dropout but he (as Kakashi) changes once he found friends and a rival with whom he shared a deep bond which shows the development in the plot in the differences in types of strength that a Ninja can have. One strength is brought about by severe training and seclusion. The other strength, being the Will of Fire is a result of solidarity with one's team, community and compatriots which is believed to constitute the greater strength resulting in a more potent Chakra. References